


Funhouse

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I get my prize now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funhouse

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: mirrors.

Lydia laughed as she ran through the mirrors of the fun house, hearing Cora’s pounding footsteps behind her. The school's carnival was closed for the night, but that didn’t stop people from coming and having some private fun. She hit a dead end and turned to find a new way, running past a couple of mirrors before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against Cora’s chest.

“Caught you,” Cora whispered against Lydia’s ear before she started to press kisses down her neck. One of her hands moved lower, finding their way under Lydia’s skirt, making Lydia moan. “Do I get my prize now?”

Lydia laughed her eyes on the mirrors in front of her, watching Cora’s hand move under her skirt. She smiled before turning around and pushing Cora against one of the mirrors, fingers unbuckling Cora’s belt. “Pants off,” Lydia mumbled against Cora’s lips. “Now.”


End file.
